Summary and Relevance: Genome-wide approaches involving NextGen sequencing efforts are becoming standard in neuroscience and other disciplines. As a consequence, infrastructure to support such efforts is critical for contemporary neuroscience research. During the first two cycles of NINDS funding, the CNR Computational Genomics Core (CGC) has assembled personnel, lab space, equipment, and software for qRT-PCR and the analysis of gene expression using microarray-based methods. In the next funding cycle, the CGC will continue to provide support for these efforts. In addition, the core will expand computational approaches by completing a standardized pipeline for NextGen (RNA-seq)-based approaches. Development of hardware and software to support such computational analyses will be undertaken as a joint venture with Tufts University Information Technology (UIT; see Section C5.3d). To further support RNA-seq methodology for neuroscientists, the CGC will introduce a new service for the generation of NextGen sequencing libraries. Support for NextGen sequencing, but not library preparation, already exists within another Tufts core (the Tufts University Core Facility; TUCF). Notably, the CGC remains one of the few shared resources within Tufts University and Tufts Medical Center supporting genomics approaches. Thus, the CGC is critical for evolving genome-wide analyses within Tufts Neuroscience as well as other university programs. The core has been used by 28 Tufts neuroscientists including 6 NINDS-funded investigators during this funding cycle (see later sections).